1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet seat manipulation devices and more particularly pertains to a new toilet seat manipulation device for lifting a lid and a seat of a toilet at the same time and securing the lid and the seat in a raised position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet seat manipulation devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow for a lid and a seat to be raised in single motion. Additionally, the system should include a biasing member to decelerate the lowering of the seat of the toilet.